El Destino
by Azkaban25
Summary: Es un Neville&Pansy, algo raro pero interesante, es un poco triste: La historia de amor de dos mundos distintos. Capítulo 4 Volviendo a la realidad.
1. El Encuentro

Hola! Lo sé, merezco que me reclamen muchas cosas peroooooo bueno, me estaban picando los dedos por publicar esta historia que es algo fuera de lo común.

Como siempre aclaro **esta historia NO ES MIA**, **esta inspirada en una novela de Danielle Steel yo solamente la estoy adaptando al mundo Harry Potter que es de JK Rowling**, no es enteramente exacta a la novela de Danielle Steel (lo aclaro porque me he fijado que ultimamente estan publicando historias que son una copia fiel del original donde solamente cambian los nombres de los protagonistas -y a veces se les pasa-, pero esta historia no es así) le he cambiado, borrado y agregado algunas cositas, mínimas, pero que sirven para ambientarla en el mundo de la magia. No es un trabajo perfecto, pero al menos se hace la lucha que quede lo mejor presentable.

Los que han leido mi otro FIC (si no lo han leido denle una checadita) me han de querer matar porque después de tanto tiempo no he actualizado, pero bueno, me imagino que comprenderán que a veces las ganas, la inspiración o la motivación se pierden... pero luego vuelven con más fuerza! y eso me sucedió a mi. Llevo algo aventajado al otro fic, no desesperen, lo estoy terminando y hasta que lo tenga bien listo volveré a subir el siguiente capítulo para no quedarles mas mal.

En el caso de este Fic lo tengo casi todo listo, y esto es porque no pienso meterle mucho de mi cabeza, sino dejar la historia tal cual la escribio su autora para no meterme en lios como en el otro fic que le empece a meter muchas cosas y llego un momento que no supe como continuarlo, eso aunado a la escuela que tampoco deja mucho tiempo...

Bueno, me dejo de rollo y les dejo esto nuevo... Ojalá que les agrade.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- El Encuentro**

Pansy Parkinson estaba tranquilamente sentada en la orilla de un lago de un parque de Londres, contemplando cómo los rizos del agua se alejaban con lentitud del sitio donde había caído la pequeña piedra que acababa de arrojar. Sus largos y gráciles dedos que sostenían otra piedrecilla lisa, parecieron vacilar un instante, pero luego la lanzaron también hacia el agua.

Era un cálido y soleado día de fines de verano, y los cabellos de ella, de un color negro, caían en una pronunciada y suave onda sobre sus hombros, sujetos por una peineta de marfil que los mantenía apartados de su rostro. La línea que dibujaba la peineta en los tersos cabellos negros era tan perfecta y graciosa como las facciones de la joven. Sus ojos eran enormes, del mismo negro intenso de sus cabellos. Eran ojos que prometían risas, y al mismo tiempo insinuaban que podían ofrecer ternura; eran ojos capaces de acariciar e importunar, para luego volverse meditabundos, como si se sumieran en un sueño remoto tan alejado del presente.

Sentada sobre el césped en la orilla del lago. Pansy parecía la figura femenina extraída de un cuadro o de un sueño. Sus delicadas manos palpaban suavemente la hierba en busca de otra piedra para arrojarla al lago.

Allí cerca, los patos se metían en el agua mientras dos niños batían palmas con alborozo. Pansy les observaba y pareció escrutar sus caritas durante un largo rato, mientras los pequeños reían y se alejaban corriendo.

— **¿En qué estabas pensando?** —La voz que sonó a su lado la sacó de su ensueño, y ella se volvió esbozando una lenta sonrisa.

— **En nada.** —La sonrisa se ensanchó al tiempo que la joven le tendía la mano, y el anillo con el escudo de armas de la familia Malfoy cuajado de diamantes refulgió bajo los rayos del sol. Pero el joven no lo advirtió. Las joyas que Pansy llevaba no significaban nada para él. Era Pansy quien le intrigaba, quien parecía guardar celosamente el misterio de la vida y de la belleza. Aquella mujer era como un interrogante cuya respuesta él nunca conocería, una ofrenda que jamás llegaría a poseer completamente.

Se habían conocido desde que cursaban la escuela en Hogwarts aunque por aquellas fechas no habían tenido una amistad porque eran demasiado diferentes uno del otro. El invierno anterior se habían reencontrado en una fiesta con la que se celebraba la aparición del segundo libro de él, _Botánica Mágica. _Con su estilo sencillo y directo, causó conmoción en todo el Mundo Mágico británico durante un tiempo, pero a pesar de todo el libro fue más aclamado que el primero que lanzó gracias al apoyo que le brindo la profesora Sprout.

La narración denotaba una honda sensibilidad y poseía una profunda carga de enseñanza, era el libro ideal para los estudiantes que cursaban los últimos años en Hogwarts. Era un autor polémico porque era investigador y a veces hacía descubrimientos que cambiaban la forma de ver las plantas a como durante muchos años los magos las habían visto, pero sobre todo poseía también un gran talento. A los veintisiete años, Neville Longbottom había alcanzado la cima. Y entonces había visto materializarse su sueño.

La belleza de Pansy le dejó sin aliento la noche que se reencontraron, la recordaba hermosa pero no en tal medida. Había oído hablar de ella, pues en Londres todo el mundo sabía quién era. Parecía intocable, inalcanzable, y tenía un aspecto increíblemente frágil.

Neville experimentó algo semejante a .una punzada dolorosa cuando la vio aquella noche, ataviada con un ceñido vestido de seda bordado con hilo de oro, con la reluciente cabellera apenas cubierta por un sombrerito dorado y un abrigo de piel doblado en el brazo. Pero no fueron los adornos dorados ni las pieles lo que le dejaron pasmado. Sino su presencia, su aire distante y su silencio en el clamor de la sala, y finalmente sus ojos. Cuando ella se volvió y le sonrió, por un instante Neville tuvo la impresión de que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

— **Felicitaciones.**

— **¿Por qué?**

La miró fijamente unos segundos, como si hubiese perdido el habla y con la sensación de que sus veintisiete años se habían reducido a diez, hasta que advirtió que también ella estaba nerviosa. No era en absoluto como él la recordaba. Era elegante, pero no altanera. Sospechó que estaba intimidada por las miradas descaradas de los presentes.

Pansy se había marchado temprano, desapareciendo como la Cenicienta mientras él saludaba a los invitados. Sintió deseos de correr tras ella, de buscarla, de verla de nuevo, aunque sólo fuese por un instante, de volver a admirar sus hermosos ojos de color negro.


	2. La Amistad

**Capítulo 2.- La Amistad**

Dos semanas más tarde volvieron a encontrarse. En el mismo parque, allí en Londres. La descubrió contemplando el lago y sonriendo ante el gracioso ambular de los patos.

— **¿Viene aquí muy a menudo?**

Habían permanecido uno junto al otro durante un mudo momento; él, alto, moreno y bien parecido, en marcado contraste con la delicada belleza de la mujer. Los cabellos de Neville eran de color negro, y la miraba con sus ojos brillantes como el ónix. Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego levantó los ojos hacia él, con aquella misteriosa sonrisa infantil.

— **Solía venir aquí cuando era niña.**

— **¿Vive usted en Londres?**

Le pareció que era una pregunta estúpida, pero el caso es que no sabía qué decir. Ella se echó a reír, pero sin malicia.

— **Sí. ¿Y usted?**

— **También.**

Ella asintió de nuevo, y ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato. Y entonces, de pronto, oyó el estallido de una risa cristalina y vio que ella observaba a tres niños que correteaban con su perro, esquivando a su niñera, para introducirse en el agua hasta las rodillas, mientras el reacio buldog se negaba a seguirles y se sentaba en la orilla.

— **Yo hice lo mismo una vez. Mi niñera no me dejó volver aquí en todo un mes.**

El le sonrió. Se imaginó la escena. Parecía lo suficientemente niña como para chapotear aún en el agua; sin embargo, las pieles y los diamantes que llevaba hacían pensar que era muy improbable que alguna vez hubiera podido gozar de libertad para perseguir a un perro hasta las aguas del lago. Casi le pareció verla, mientras su niñera, con uniforme y toca almidonados, la reprendía desde la orilla. ¿Y cuando habría sucedido eso¿En 1985¿En 1990? Ello parecía a años luz de distancia de sus propias andanzas en esa época. En aquellos años él tenía que luchar para poder sobrevivir con el trauma de vivir con las pretensiones de su abuela, Augusta Longbottom, de ser igual de inteligente y buen mago que su padre. Sus padres… ese era otro problema con el que debía vivir, pensando en lo difícil que sería vivir internado en San Mungo toda la vida e imaginándose como hubiera sido su vida si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. ¡Cuán distante parecía todo aquello del mundo de aquella hermosa mujer!

A partir de aquel día, Neville recorría el parque como un sabueso, diciéndose a sí mismo que necesitaba tomar aire y hacer ejercicio después de pasarse el día escribiendo, pero secretamente sabía que ello no era cierto. El buscaba aquel rostro, aquellos ojos, la negra cabellera... y al fin la descubrió de nuevo, junto al lago. Ella pareció feliz al verle cuando volvieron a encontrarse. Y luego se estableció una especie de callado entendimiento. Neville daría un paseo cuando terminara de escribir y, si calculaba bien el tiempo, ella estaría allí.

Se convirtieron en guardianes espirituales del lugar, en padres sustitutos de los niños que jugaban junto al lago. El lugar les inspiraba una especie de alegría posesiva mientras se contaban el uno al otro anécdotas de su infancia o simplemente recordando sus años en Hogwarts, era divertido recordar a sus amigos, enemigos, conocidos y profesores que tuvieron en esa época.

Cada uno escuchaba con atención cuando el otro hablaba de sus sueños. Ella había querido dedicarse al teatro, con gran horror de sus padres, pero aquel anhelo siempre siguió siendo su sueño más íntimo. Comprendía perfectamente que ello jamás ocurriría, aunque de cuando en cuando soñaba que en sus años de madurez escribiría una obra teatral para el mercado muggle bajo algún pseudónimo.

Siempre se mostraba fascinada cuando él le hablaba de su carrera literaria, de cómo había comenzado a escribir, de lo que había sentido cuando su primer libro tuvo buen éxito. La fama aún no le parecía del todo real, y quizá nunca se lo parecería. Habían transcurrido cinco años desde la aparición de su primera novela, siete desde que abandonó la casa de su abuela para trasladarse a vivir a Londres, tres desde que se había comprado un auto, dos desde que la bella y antigua casa de Grimmauld Place, después de ser remodelada, llegó a ser de su propiedad... y sin embargo nada de ello le parecía del todo real. El hecho de no creer en todo ello conservaba en sus ojos aquella expresión de gozo y de asombro. Neville Longbottom aún no estaba hastiado, ni de la vida ni de la literatura, y mucho menos de ella.

Pansy le escuchaba encantada. Oyéndole hablar de sus libros. Y a medida que iban pasando las semanas, Neville se daba cuenta de que se iba disipando el temor que anidaba en el fondo de sus ojos. Advertía ahora algo distinto en ella cuando se reunían junto al lago. Algo extraño, juvenil y delicioso.

— **¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas, Pansy?** —Neville se lo preguntó con aire festivo un día mientras paseaban lentamente en torno al lago, disfrutando de la fragante brisa de la primavera.

— **¿Vas a escribir un libro sobre mí, entonces? **—Neville le había comentado recientemente que pensaba escribir alguna novela romántica ya que su editor le había dicho que tenia facilidad para las letras y podía explotar esa habilidad aparte de sus libros herbolarios.

— **¿Debería hacerlo?**

Pero ella bajó sus ojos de color negro por un instante, y luego, volviendo a levantar la vista hacia él, denegó con la cabeza.

— **No lo creo. No habría nada que contar. Ni victorias, ni éxitos, ni realizaciones. Nada en absoluto.**

El la miró fijamente a los ojos un largo rato, pero las palabras que transmitían sus miradas aún no podían ser pronunciadas.

— **¿Es eso lo que crees?**

— **Es la verdad. Un día nací a la vida y un día la abandonaré. Y en ese lapso habré llevado una infinidad de vestidos preciosos, asistido a un millar de cenas de gala, escuchado incontables óperas interpretadas por excelentes cantantes... y eso, amigo mío, será todo.**

A los veintisiete años, Pansy hablaba como si hubiese perdido la esperanza... la esperanza de que la vida pudiese ser distinta de como era.

— **¿Y tu obra teatral?**

Ella se encogió de hombros. Ambos conocían la respuesta. Estaba prisionera en una jaula de diamantes. Y luego, después de sonreírle, se rió de nuevo.

— **Mi única esperanza de obtener fama y gloria reside en que tú hagas algo por mí: hacerme aparecer en una novela y convertirme en un exótico personaje en tu imaginación.**

Eso él ya lo había hecho, aunque no se atrevió a decírselo. Todavía no. En vez de ello, le siguió el juego.

— **De acuerdo. En ese caso, hagámoslo a tu gusto. ¿Qué te gustaría ser¿Qué sería para ti convenientemente exótico¿Una espía¿Una cirujana¿La amante de un hombre muy famoso?**

Pansy le hizo una mueca y se echó a reír.

— **¡Qué horrible! Realmente, Neville¡qué insípido! No, veamos...** —Se habían detenido para sentarse en el césped, mientras ella se quitaba el sombrero de paja de ala ancha y se soltaba la negra cabellera—. **Una actriz, creo... Podrías convertirme en una estrella del teatro londinense…, y luego...** —Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, enroscando un mechón de sus cabellos en torno a los largos y gráciles dedos, en tanto el sol arrancaba destellos de sus anillos—. **Luego... podría triunfar en Estados Unidos.**

— **En Estados Unidos¿eh¿Dónde?**

— **En Nueva York.**

— **¿Estuviste allí alguna vez?** —Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—**Con mi padre cuando cumplí los dieciocho años. Fuimos... **—Y entonces enmudeció. No podía contarle a él el motivo por el que su padre había ido a Estados Unidos. No le gustaba recordar el pasado mortífago de su padre. En aquella ocasión su padre había ido a Estados Unidos a contactar con futuros mortífagos para cumplir el deseo de Voldemort de conquistar el mundo. Ella no perdió oportunidad de conocer otro país y viajo con su padre aunque ella no se inmiscuyo en los asuntos de éste.

— **¿Qué ibas a decir?**

Neville la estaba admirando, con su rostro enjuto, de hermosos rasgos, muy cerca del de Pansy.

— **Que nos quedamos prendados de Nueva York. Por lo menos yo.** —Lanzó un suspiro y se quedó mirando pensativamente el lago.

— **¿Es parecida a Londres?** —Ella meneó la cabeza, mirándole de soslayo.

— **No; es maravillosa. Es una ciudad moderna, populosa y excitante.**

— **Y claro¡Londres es tan tedioso!**

A veces, Neville no podía evitar reírse de ella. Para él, Londres era todas esas cosas que Pansy había atribuido a Nueva York.

— **Te estás burlando de mí.**

Se adivinaba el reproche en el tono de su voz, pero no en sus ojos. A Pansy le encantaba estar con él. Adoraba el ritual de sus paseos en las horas de la tarde. Cada vez más, deseaba escapar de los grilletes y restricciones de sus obligaciones cotidianas para acudir a su encuentro en el parque. Había ternura en sus ojos cuando él le respondió.

— **Me burlo de ti, Pansy. ¿Te molesta?** —Ella denegó con la cabeza lentamente.

— **No, en absoluto.** —Y después de una pausa, agregó—: **Tengo la impresión de que te conozco mejor que a nadie en el mundo.** —Era inquietante, pero él tenía la misma impresión. Sin embargo, Pansy seguía siendo su sueño, su ilusión, y ella le esquivaba constantemente, salvo allí, en el parque**— ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?**

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué contestar. No quería asustarla. No quería que dejara de encontrarse con él en el parque.

— **Sí, lo comprendo.**

Lo comprendía mucho más de lo que ella podía suponer. Y entonces, en un arrebato de locura pasajera, tomó entre las suyas su mano, larga y frágil, y sin embargo grávida a causa de los enormes anillos que llevaba.

— **¿Te gustaría venir a tomar el té a mi casa?**

— **¿Ahora?**

Su corazón aleteó extrañamente ante aquella pregunta. Quería aceptar la invitación, pero no estaba segura de... no creía que...

— **Sí, ahora. ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer? **—Ella movió la cabeza lentamente.

—**No, nada.** —Pudo haberle dicho que tenía un compromiso, una cita, que la esperaban a tomar el té en otra parte. Pero no lo hizo. Le miró con aquellos enormes ojos color negro—** Me encantaría.**

Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, riendo y charlando, secretamente nerviosos, y por primera vez abandonaron la protección del lago. El le contaba anécdotas divertidas, y Pansy reía mientras apresuraba el paso junto a él, haciendo oscilar el sombrero en la mano. De pronto pareció que se apoderaba de ellos un extraño impulso, como si todos aquellos paseos por el parque, a lo largo de tantos meses, hubiesen tenido como finalidad llevarles a aquel instante.


	3. El Nacimiento del Amor

**Capítulo 3.- El Nacimiento del Amor**

La pesada puerta labrada se abrió lentamente y ambos entraron en un espacioso vestíbulo revestido de mármol. Había un cuadro grande y muy hermoso colgado sobre un escritorio. El ruido de sus pasos resonó en la estancia vacía.

— **De modo que aquí es donde vive el famoso escritor...**

Neville le sonrió nerviosamente mientras dejaba el sombrero sobre el escritorio.

— **La casa es mucho más famosa que yo. Perteneció a la Familia Black y desde entonces estuvo en manos bastante más ilustres que las mías. Se la compre hace años a Harry Potter.**

Neville miró a su alrededor con orgullo y luego la contempló sonriendo, mientras ella miraba alrededor y luego bajaba la vista hacia él.

— **Lo sé, es maravillosa, Neville. La has arreglado muy bien.** —Parecía muy impresionada, y él le tendió una mano.

— **Ven, te mostraré el resto. **—le dijo Neville tendiéndole su mano para guiarla a un tour improvisado por el salón. Ella gustosa acepto la mano que él le ofrecia mientras avanzaban observando las hermosas obras de arte que pendían de las paredes. Neville apasionado le contaba la historia de cómo había adquirido cada cuadro. De pronto la sonrisa de Neville se apagó, y bastante contrariado agregó con evidente intranquilidad.— **Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Pansy. No fue una buena idea traerte aquí.**

— **¿Por qué?** —Preguntó Pansy extrañada por su repentina reacción.

— **No tengo ningún derecho a hacer esto. No tengo derecho a atraerte hacia donde no podrías ser feliz. **—Confesando así sus sentimientos hacía ella.

— **¿Cómo¿Aquí? **—Se volvió para mirarle con expresión de incredulidad comprendiendo lo que Neville le daba a entender—. **¿Crees que sería infeliz aquí contigo¿Siquiera por una hora?**

— **Precisamente de eso se trata. ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Pansy¿Por una hora¿Por dos¿Una tarde? Parecía angustiado al mirarla a los ojos.**

— **Yo me conformo. Aunque sólo se tratara de un instante como éste, en mi vida sería suficiente.** —Y entonces, sus dulces labios temblaron, y Pansy agachó la cabeza—. **Te amo, Neville... Te amo... Te...**

El acalló sus labios con los suyos, y lentamente ascendieron la escalera. Pero no siguieron adelante. Cogiéndole la mano suavemente, Neville la condujo hasta su cama y le quitó la delicada seda gris de su vestido… Pasaron horas allí tendidos, juntos, y sus labios, sus manos, sus cuerpos y sus corazones se fundieron en uno.

**0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0…**

Habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde aquel día, y el amor les había transformado a ambos. Los ojos de Pansy centelleaban y danzaban; ella bromeaba y jugaba con él, y se quedaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la amplia y hermosa cama labrada, contándole divertidas anécdotas relacionadas con lo que había hecho durante el día anterior. En cuanto a Neville, que se había decidido por escribir esa novela romántica, su nueva obra había adquirido una nueva textura, una nueva profundidad, e irradiaba una nueva energía que parecía proceder desde el centro más íntimo de su ser.

Juntos compartían todo aquello que estaban seguros de que ninguno de los dos había compartido antes con nadie. Ambos constituían un entretejido de lo mejor de dos mundos: la lucha infatigable contra todas las dificultades para poder descollar, por parte de él, y el débil estremecimiento destinado a romper los lazos de oro para liberarse, por parte de ella.

Aún paseaban por el parque algunas veces, pero no tan a menudo, y cuando ahora estaban juntos fuera de la casa, él solía descubrir que Pansy estaba triste. Había demasiada gente, demasiados niños y niñeras, y muchas otras parejas en el parque. Ella deseaba estar a solas con Neville en la intimidad de su propio mundo. No quería que nada le recordara la existencia de un mundo fuera de aquellas paredes que no compartían juntos.

— **¿Quieres que regresemos?**

Neville la había estado observando en silencio. Ella estaba graciosamente tendida sobre la hierba; el vestido de gasa de algodón color malva claro resaltaba el contorno de sus piernas, y su tez blanca acentuaba el tono negro de sus cabellos. Un sombrero de seda malva reposaba sobre el césped. Llevaba un pesado collar de perlas en torno al cuello, y a su espalda, sobre la hierba, se encontraban los guantes y el bolso de seda malva con cierre de marfil, que hacían juego con su vestido.

— **Sí, quiero volver a casa** —Se puso de pie rápidamente, con una radiante sonrisa—. **¿Qué estabas mirando hace un instante?**

Neville la había estado mirando fijamente, con un intenso fulgor en sus ojos.

— **A ti.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Porque eres tan increíblemente bella. ¿Sabes que si escribiera sobre ti no sabría encontrar las palabras justas?**

— **Entonces di solamente que soy fea, estúpida y gorda. **—Ella le hizo una mueca, y ambos se echaron a reír.

— **¿Te complacería eso?**

— **Inmensamente.**

Pansy se mostraba juguetona y maliciosa de nuevo.

— **Bueno, al menos si escribiera eso de ti, nadie te reconocería.**

— **¿Vas a escribir realmente acerca de mi?**

El se quedó pensativo durante un largo rato mientras se dirigían a la casa que ambos amaban.

— **Un día lo haré. Pero todavía no.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Porque aún estoy demasiado impresionado por tu belleza como para poder escribir algo coherente. En realidad **—agregó, sonriéndole desde su considerable estatura—**, tal vez nunca más pueda volver a ser muy coherente.**

Las tardes que estaban juntos eran sagradas, y muchas veces las pasaban en la cama cómodamente sentados en su torre de marfil, conversando sobre la obra de Neville. Pansy era la mujer que éste había estado esperando encontrar durante toda su vida. Y con Neville, Pansy había encontrado lo que siempre necesitó con desesperación, alguien que lo comprendiera los extraños anhelos de su alma, la fragmentación de su personalidad, su rebeldía contra las aisladas restricciones del mundo. Ambos habían llegado a un común entendimiento. Y sabían que, por el momento, no tenían otra opción.

— **¿Quieres un poco de té, querido?**

Pansy arrojó el sombrero y los guantes sobre el escritorio del vestíbulo de la entrada y miró a Neville con una sonrisa.

— **Deja de sonreírme burlonamente, tonto... ¿Té?**

— **Hum... ¿qué? Sí. Quiero decir, no. Deja eso, Pansy.** —Y entonces la tomó firmemente de la mano—.** Vamos arriba.**

— **Pretendes mostrarme un nuevo capítulo¿no es cierto?**

Le brindó su incomparable sonrisa mientras sus ojos refulgían.

— **Claro. Tengo todo un nuevo libro que quiero comentar contigo en profundidad.**

Una hora más tarde, mientras él dormía plácidamente junto a Pansy, ella le contempló con lágrimas en los ojos. Se deslizó con todo cuidado fuera de la cama. Siempre detestaba tener que abandonarle. Pero ya casi eran las seis de la tarde. Después de cerrar suavemente la puerta del espacioso cuarto de baño de mármol blanco, volvió a salir al cabo de diez minutos, completamente vestida, con una grave, anhelante y triste expresión en el rostro. Se detuvo un instante junto a la cama, y como si hubiera presentido su presencia, Neville abrió los ojos.

— **¿Te vas?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y por un momento compartieron la misma expresión dolorida.

— **Te amo.** —El comprendió.

— **Yo también.** —Se sentó en la cama y extendió los brazos hacia ella—. **Te veré mañana, amor mío.**

Pansy le sonrió, le besó de nuevo y luego le envió otro beso desde el umbral de la puerta antes de dirigirse, presurosa, hacia las escaleras.


	4. Volviendo a la realidad

**Capítulo 4.- Volviendo a la realidad**

Trasladarse en coche de Grimmauld Place a Wiltshire, situado a corta distancia del centro de la ciudad, le llevó a Pansy menos de media hora. Habría podido hacerlo exactamente en quince minutos si hubiera pisado a fondo el acelerador de su coupé Ford de color azul marino; hacía tiempo que había encontrado el camino más corto hasta su casa. El corazón le latía con cierta fuerza cuando consultó su reloj.

Hoy llegaba más tarde que de costumbre, pero todavía tendría tiempo de cambiarse. Le molestaba estar nerviosa. Resultaba absurdo sentirse todavía como la jovencita de quince años que llega a casa más tarde de la hora señalada.

Las angostas y serpenteantes calles de Wiltshire pronto aparecieron ante su vista, mientras el lago de Wiltshire se extendía como un espejo a su derecha. Ni el más leve rizo alteraba la superficie del agua, y todo cuanto ella podía oír era el trinar de los pájaros. Las grandes mansiones que bordeaban la carretera estaban sólidamente asentadas detrás de los muros de ladrillo y las verjas de hierro, ocultas por árboles y arbustos y envueltas en su preservador silencio, al igual que el que reinaba en sus dormitorios mientras las sirvientas ayudaban a sus señoras a vestirse. Pero aún tenía tiempo, no era demasiado tarde.

Detuvo el auto bruscamente ante la entrada del sendero de grava y dándose cuenta que había olvidado su varita tuvo que bajarse del carro para introducir la llave en la pesada cerradura de bronce de la verja. Abrió los dos portillos de hierro y condujo el coche con premura. Más tarde, mandaría a alguien a cerrar la verja. Ahora no tenía tiempo. La grava crujía ruidosamente bajo las ruedas del coche mientras ella escrutaba la casa con ojo avezado.

Había sido construida de acuerdo con un cierto estilo francés y se extendía interminablemente a ambos lados de la puerta principal. Constaba de tres plantas de sobrio aspecto, debido a la piedra de un discreto color gris, y estaba coronada por otro piso más bajo que parecía agazaparse debajo del tejado a dos aguas bellamente diseñado. En la planta superior se alojaba la servidumbre. En el piso que la seguía, advirtió que en casi todas las habitaciones estaban las luces encendidas. Luego venían sus propias habitaciones, así como varios cuartos de huéspedes, y dos magníficas bibliotecas, una que daba al jardín y otra al lago.

En la planta donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, sólo había luz en una, y debajo de ella, en la planta baja, todo estaba iluminado. El comedor, el salón, la biblioteca principal, la pequeña sala de fumar revestida de madera oscura y estantes con libros raros. Se preguntó durante un segundo por qué todas y cada una de las luces de la planta baja tenían que estar encendidas esa noche, y luego, cuando se acordó, se llevó en seguida la mano a la boca.

— **Oh, Dios mío... ¡no!**

Con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente, abandonó el automóvil frente a la casa. El vasto y primorosamente cuidado prado cubierto de césped estaba desierto, y hasta los abundantes macizos de flores parecían formularle reproches mientras ella subía corriendo la breve escalinata. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Qué diría él? Sosteniendo el sombrero y los guantes con una mano, y con el bolso sostenido despreocupadamente bajo el brazo, se dispuso a abrir la puerta principal con su llave. Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ella se encontró ante el feo rostro de Kreacher, el elfo doméstico que hacía las veces de mayordomo, cuya calva relucía bajo la brillante luz de las arañas gemelas del vestíbulo y vestía un trapo cosido como costal con agujeros para los brazos y la cabeza. Tenia la mirada demasiado fría incluso para mostrar reproche. Sus ojos se limitaron a posarse inexpresivamente en los de Pansy. Detrás de él, una doncella con su uniforme negro, delantal blanco con puntillas y cofia cruzó raudamente el vestíbulo.

— **Buenas noches, Kreacher.** —El elfo trataba servicialmente a Pansy por considerarla digna de respeto por los lazos familiares que guardaba ésta con la familia Black.

— **Señora...**

La puerta se cerró firmemente detrás de ella. Nerviosamente, Pansy dirigió una mirada al salón principal. Gracias a Dios, todo estaba listo. Había olvidado por completo la cena para dieciséis personas. Por suerte, había discutido todos los detalles con su ama de llaves por la mañana. Madame Warty lo tenía todo bajo su control, como siempre.

Saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a los sirvientes que encontraba a su paso, Pansy se dirigió apresuradamente a su habitación, deseando poder subir las escaleras de dos en dos como hacía en casa de Neville cuando se encaminaban corriendo a la cama... A la cama... el resplandor de una sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos al pensarlo, pero hizo un esfuerzo para alejar a Neville de su mente.

Se detuvo en el rellano, mirando el largo corredor alfombrado de gris. Todo lo que la rodeaba era de color gris perla, el acolchado de seda de las paredes, las gruesas alfombras, los cortinajes de terciopelo. Había dos hermosas cómodas estilo Luis XV con magníficas incrustaciones y superficies de mármol, y a lo largo de las paredes, a corta distancia unos de otros, destacaban los antiguos apliques con bonitas bombillas en forma de llama. Y en los espacios intermedios colgaban pequeños aguafuertes de Rembrandt, que durante muchos años habían pertenecido a la familia.

Sólo por debajo de una de las puertas que se extendían a derecha e izquierda asomaba una lengua de luz. Pansy se detuvo un instante ante ella, pero en seguida siguió caminando por el pasillo hacia su propia habitación. Al llegar a ella, oyó que se abría una puerta a sus espaldas y el pasillo débilmente iluminado de repente se inundó de luz.

— **¿Pansy?**

La voz que sonó a sus espaldas tenía un tono adusto, pero cuando ella se volvió hacia su esposo, vio que la expresión de sus ojos no coincidía con la entonación de su voz. Alto, delgado, bien parecido, tenía unos ojos de un gris glacial, y en sus cabellos se mezclaban el color de la arena y el blanco de la nieve, dando un color rubio platinado. Tenía un hermoso rostro, la clase de rostro que cabe admirar en los primitivos retratos teutónicos, y sus hombros eran anchos y recios.

— **Lo siento... No pude evitarlo... Me he retrasado terriblemente...**

Durante un instante, ambos permanecieron allí de pie, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Pero no se dijeron cuanto pensaban.

— **Comprendo.** —Y así era. Su esposo comprendía mucho más de lo que ella suponía—. **¿Podrás arreglarte a tiempo? Sería muy embarazoso que te retrasaras.**

— **No me retrasaré. Lo prometo.**

Le dirigió una mirada dolida. Pero su tristeza no obedecía al hecho de haber olvidado la cena, sino que se debía a la alegría que ya no compartían.

Ella sonrió desde la vasta distancia que parecía separar sus vidas.

— **Date prisa. Y... Pansy...** —Calló, y ella supo lo que iba a decirle, mientras la embargaba un sentimiento de culpa y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta**—. ¿Has subido a ver a los niños?**

Ella meneó la cabeza.

— **No, aún no. Lo haré antes de bajar.**

Draco Malfoy asintió y cerró suavemente la puerta.


End file.
